O Brother where art thou?
by Marauder-girl
Summary: When werewolf a attacks, Remus begins to doubt himself and his memories. Especially as the culprit is someone long thought dead and is now trying to place a wedge between him and his friends!


Title: Oh Brother Where Art Thou?

Author: Marauder-girl

Disclaimer: -Sighs- I do not own any of te Harry Potter or related characters…. I don't technically own the brother either, everyone's used him so I can't claim him… Oh woe is me!

A/N: Okay back again... Er got this little idea while sitting on a bus at 8 O' clock in the morning surrounded by little kids, weird huh? Again it is a serious piece of writing. I've been doing them a lot recently in order to conquer my post OoTP depression/ Denial -Sobs-. Well it's a MWPP era fic (well there about) so ... Enjoy!!!

A/N2: Oh yeah this probably will turn into a slash fic so anti-slashers BEWARE!!!!!

 -Does spooky hand gesture-Dedication: To EVERYONE who's ever reviewed my fics... It's nice to know I'm appreciated 

-Grins-

       The sound of heavy panting filled the air as two young boys ran side by side through the rapidly darkening forest. Overhead the full moon gleamed, eerily illuminating the world below with a faint metallic sheen. The two boys continued running filled with manic glee and reveling in the freedom the moonlight night had handed them. On closer inspection the boys were revealed to be twins, identical in all but a few ways but easily noticeable to the trained eye.

"Come on RE!!" called the taller of the two twins, his slightly darker hair blowing madly in his flushed face.

"Alright Rom! I'm coming!!" Replied the other, his light tawny bangs flailing wildly in the breeze as he raced to catch his brother up.

       After a while the energetic pair slowed to a jog and finally came to rest in a small clearing they knew well. Their own special place for solitude and secrecy.

"Perfect!!" cried Rom smiling broadly and slapping his hands together.

The smaller brother nodded faintly returning the smile, his previous guilt over their disobedience dissipating as quickly as it had emerged. Feeling more at ease now they had reached their destination, Re turned to his brother and asked the rather obvious question that now hung in the air.

"So… What now?"

Rom's smile turned into a smirk and he leered evilly at his brother. "That, my dear Remus I thought would have been obvious!"

And without another word he tackled his brother and wrestled him to the ground. The two boys tussled and tumbled laughing openly, freely into the night Finally Rom pinned his brother and though Remus tried vainly, he could not shift him.

"Yield!" He said slowly, shifting his weight slightly, eyes gleaming with triumph.

Remus glared venomously, hating the fact that his brother could always use his slight advantages over him to get him in this position.

"Yield!" Rom repeated again slowly, mocking in his voice.

"Get Stuffed Romulus!!" Remus snarled using the nastiest insult he could think of within his six year old vocabulary. He promptly began to shift underneath his brother attempting again to throw him off.

A sudden noise crackled through the undergrowth causing both boys to pause momentarily but the resume their struggle. The noise repeated itself and this time the boys stopped completely.

"What was that?" asked Remus his eyes darting to and fro from his prone position on the floor.

"Romulus grinned smugly "Do you HONESTLY think I'm going to fall for that" he scoffed.

Remus glared at him "I'm not kidding you daft goit!" He paused "I heard something!"

Romulus laughed "Sure Re! And I'm Mrs. Miggins!" he shot sarcastically pushing down harder. The he heard it to, it was soft a first almost like a purring kitten, but then the noise deepened to a growl increasing in savageness. Both boys froze and looked into one another's eyes fearfully. Slowly and carefully Rom slid his body off his brothers and rose to his feet. As soon as the weight had shifted off him Remus also clambered to his feet looking at the bushes with fearful apprehension.

"Remus" his brother whispered, "Run!"

       The pair took off at lightning speed in the opposite direction, this time however there was none of the easy joy and freedom they had found before. They were running for their lives, both of them knew it and neither wished to acknowledge at the moment. Remus was starting to lag behind his brother, he had never been much of an athletic type that was more his brothers expertise. Romulus noticed and began egging him on, clearly as terrified as Remus was.

"Come on RE!!!" Rom screamed the same words from earlier in their romp but they were tinged with genuine fear.

Remus was trying as hard as he could, his lungs felt as though they were going to burst and his mind was beginning to fog. He could hear behind him the gentle gallop of padded feet and momentarily lost concentration, slipping and falling roughly to the ground.

Romulus heard the tumbled and skidded to a halt turning and quickly rushing to his Remus's aid.

"Come on up you get slowpoke," he said hauling his brother back to his feet, his eyes wide searching out the darkness for signs of life.

Remus rose smoothly quickly testing out his leg and wincing slightly at the sharp shooting pain that surfaced as he gingerly stepped on it.

The growling could be heard again and it intensified and drew closer. Both boys were now too afraid to even move, as slowly the source of the growling edged closer and finally came into view. The twins' eyes grew wide and the fear inside of them intensified, and a single word flew to their minds 'Werewolf'.

Slowly and gracefully the wolf stalked into view sniffing the air gently, licking its lupine lips and turning blazing eyes on the boys. The pair began to shudder violently, fear sweeping through their small forms rooting them to the spot.

"We need to move," muttered Romulus, trying to slink backwards.

His brother just remained silent and still, the wolf was looking directly at him. Its golden eyes were boring into his own frightened ones and he could see the vicious huger glinting in the metallic depths.

"Remus come ON!" Rom muttered more urgently, latching onto his brother's arm and dragging him backwards.

But still Remus did not move. 

The wolf raised his hackles and let out a fierce growl. Romulus let out a whimper and backed even further away leaving his brother to fend for himself. Noticing the movement the wolf swerved its attention to the retreating boy and began its charge. 

The wolf barreled past Remus heading straight toward his brother. It launched itself at the small boy, soaring gracefully through the air and landing with heavy thump on the boy pinning him to the ground. Romulus let out a frightened scream, which served to snap Remus out of his temporary paralysis.

"Help ME!!" Screamed Rom, fearful tears streaming down his face.

Remus wasn't entirely sure of what happened next all he remembered was leaping on the wolfs back in an attempt to haul him of his brother. It was a fruitless attempt as the wolf was much larger than him, but it did distract it and it began to buck wildly trying to throw the small child fro it's back. Remus refused to let go, he knew he was holding on for dear life and should he let go he would be dead. He was just hoping that Romulus would get up and run before he lost his grip.  

Romulus looked at his brother, thinking that he had surely gone mad. He watched entranced as the wolf swung around growling and attempting to throw his smaller brother from it's back.

"Rom get going you idiot!!!" Screamed Remus, voice hoarse from the exertion. "Don't worry about me… get back, tell them what has happened!!" 

Romulus cast one last fearful glance at his brother, rose to his feet and bolted for dear life.

The wolf noticed his disappearance but was more concerned with getting the young pup off it's back. With a final violent buck it sent Remus sprawling through the air landing with a nasty 'Thud' against a nearby tree.

Dazed and in pain, Remus opened his bleary eyes only to gaze into to cruel visage of his hunter. Panic flared right through him, there was nowhere left to run he was going to die and he knew it.

However the look in the wolfs eyes sent confusion reeling through him, it seemed to be studying him. The golden gaze burned his own, and finally the wolf let out a howl and sunk his teeth into Remus' flesh.

The small boy gave a scream of pure agony as the teeth pierced the tender joint of his neck and chest. Pain like he had never known washed through him as the wolf scratched at him, tearing the remains of his clothing from his body. Remus sobbed and screamed and waited for the final blow that would free him from this agony. But it never came.

The wolf stepped back and gave a fierce howl to the baleful moon, before turning and racing through the tree's after Romulus. Remus tried to move, to get up and warn his brother but his body refused to cooperate. Lying there bleeding heavily and all alone, he came to a startling realization, he was still alive but he then realized something much worse had happened to him. Gingerly he brought his quivering hand to his shoulder and felt the tooth shape indents in his skin…. He'd been turned. 

The shock of this realization along with the blood loss made his head swim and he felt unconsciousness begin to claim him. Before he completely succumbed to the darkness he heard a chilling scream pierce the air and Remus let out a pained scream as another piece of him was stolen forever…..

Far away in the future Remus Lupin sat up in bed screaming before breaking down into sobs, the scar on his shoulder throbbing painfully.


End file.
